Are You My Lover?
by S.B.N.O
Summary: Hidan planned to give up his immortality to prove his love to a certain someone. But that plan is interrupted when he wakes up from a coma and doesn't know anything but his name and age. Rated for later chapters. Kakuzu/Hidan.
1. Chapter 1

_Kakuzu walked down the hall of the hotel to the room he and Hidan were staying at. He silently entered the room, but Hidan was no where to be found. "What the hell?"_

_"Lord Jashin," Kakuzu heard Hidan say from another part of the room. He silently listened. "I hope you like those pain filled, bitches I sent you, but is it all worth it if he doesn't love me?...Oh, no. If I only have you I'll still be happy...No Lord Jashin. I'd be very happy to only have you lord Jashin. I'd be equally as happy to join you as well if he doesn't...My immortality?...Y-yes i-if he doesn't I'll join you. But what if he does?...It'll come back? Hell yeah! I'll do it Lord Jashin."_

_**"What the hell are you praying so loudly for?"** Kakuzu asked as Hidan walked out of the room. Hidan looked at Kakuzu in horror. **"What?"**_

_"Y-you heard all of that?" Hidan asked frightened. Kakuzu nodded in annoyance. Hidan shook his head. "Everything?"_

_**"Yes Hidan. Now stop asking stupid questions,"** Kakuzu said looking at Hidan curiously. Suddenly the other dropped to the ground panting. **"Hidan what the hell are you doing?"**_

_"Kaku-zu, help me," Hidan begged. Kakuzu walked over and picked up Hidan. He was burning so Kakuzu dropped him again. "Ow."_

_**"What the hell is wrong with you? You're burning alive Hidan," **Kakuzu said shaking his head. Hidan turned writhing on the floor grabbing at his throat. Kakuzu walked to him confused. **"Hidan. What the hell is going on?"**_

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Damn it , why does it hurt so much?" Hidan asked no one. Suddenly he fell to the floor unconscious. Kakuzu slapped him hard in the face._

_**"Damn it Hidan. Wake the hell up,"** Kakuzu said angrily. He growled as Hidan started to move again. He looked up at Kakuzu with tears in his eyes. **"Good you're awake. What the hell was that about?"**_

_"Well, I can't tell you about it Kakuzu," Hidan said sitting up. He flinched as Kakuzu raised his hand. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Just please don't hit me."_

_**"Good. Now tell,"** Kakuzu said as Hidan stood. He opened his mouth. Then bolted. Kakuzu ran after him. **"Hidan stop running or I'll kill you when I catch you."**_

_"No way! You'll just try to kill me anyway," Hidan yelled back._

_**"Fine Hidan, I will,"** Kakuzu said in front of him. He yelped and dodged the oncoming hand. **"Why dodge it? You won't die."**_

_"THIS TIME I WILL YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE! I GAVE UP MY IMMORTALITY TO SEE IF I COULD ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING IN TWO DAYS! IF NOT THEN I'LL GO AND JOIN LORD JASHIN! SO FUCK OFF KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu still jabbed at him. Then he stopped. "What?"_

_**"So, that's what you were saying in your stupid prayer. How idiotic,"** Kakuzu said shaking his head. **"So who is this man you're in love with?"**_

_"No one you need to know about, Kakuzu," Hidan said walking away. He yelped as he was grabbed by the neck and dragged backwards. "F-fine. It's y-you Kakuzu."_

_**"Hidan stop saying bull shit lies. It's stupid,"** Kakuzu said slapping Hidan. Hidan spat out the blood from the inside of his cheek. He glared at Kakuzu. He kicked him square in the chest, flipped and ran. He ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the hotel. He started to panic as he heard footsteps following him. Hidan stopped and ran into an alley. He looked to see a kid with his necklace and pendant in his hand. He took it and thanked the kid. 'Just because I'm not immortal now, means I should be nicer so I don't die,' Hidan thought walking down the road. He froze as he saw two leaf headbands. **"Hidan. Stop running and I won't kill you."**_

_"Why should I believe you? You've been chasing me and always trying to kill me anyway," Hidan said turning an stomping off. He smiled as his partner followed. Until it was a dead end. "Damn it."_

_**"Ha, dead end,"** Kakuzu said almost laughing. Hidan fell backwards as Kakuzu got closer. **"What are you doing?"**_

_"Nothing," Hidan said from the ground. He stood up and started to walk past his partner. Hidan whimpered as Kakuzu grabbed his arm. "What?"_

_**"So, you want me to believe you gave up your stupid immortality to get me to fall in love with you or you'll die?" **Kakuzu asked looking at Hidan. He nodded.** "You're an idiot."**_

_"What the hell? I didn't ask for your opinion Kakuzu. Besides it doesn't matter any more. You aren't even interested in men, so it doesn't matter," Hidan said ducking under Kakuzu's arm. He quickly walked back to the hotel. 'It's still morning. I have two whole days still pretty much,' Hidan thought growing depressed. He turned quickly as the door opened again. "Kakuzu."_

_**"Hidan, we're moving,"** Kakuzu said not looking at the younger. Hidan scowled and scoffed. Half an hour later they were walking on a road leading to another country. **"Hidan, you can die now right?"**_

_"Yeah. Why?" Hidan asked turning. He stopped as a hand went through his chest. 'Lord Jashin, I'm sorry but could you let me stay here a little longer. Maybe then I could really prepare myself to be by your side,' Hidan thought as he coughed up blood. He looked up at Kakuzu as the blood flowed freely. "K-kiss m-me. P-please, K-Kaku-Kakuzu. Please, just once."_

**_"You really are an idiot. I would never kiss you even if you weren't covered in blood," _**_Kakuzu said pulling his hand free. Hidan fell coughing. **"Stop messing around. Your body will heal soon so keep walking."**_

_"K-Kakuzu. I-I'm not healing," Hidan gasped out. When he looked up Kakuzu hadn't heard him and was walking away. "K-Kaku."_

"What the hell?" Hidan asked as he sat up. He looked around and frowned. "Hello?"

"Doctor!" a nurse yelled as she came into Hidan's room. She immediately checked his pulse, and other vitals. "Sir, please stay still, you might experience slight dizziness, nausea, head aches and pain in your lower abdomen."

"Well, it's good to see him awake. Hello, my name is Tsutey and I'm your doctor. I need to ask you some questions," the doctor said looking at Hidan. "All right. First what's your name and age?"

"Hidan, I'm twenty three," he answered.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Dr. Tsutey asked. Hidan shook his head. "That's to be expected. You've been in a coma for the last three months. Some travelers found you outside of town and brought you in."

"So, what do I do now?" Hidan asked looking at him concerned.

"I'm not sure. For now just rest for now," Tsutey said getting up. He walked over to the door. "Hey, you're not allowed back here sir."

**"Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with this shit. Where is he?"** a deep voice Hidan thought he knew said. Then a tall frightening man in a cloak came in. He glared at Hidan before grabbing him and dragging him out of the hospital.

"Cut it out! You're hurting me! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY!?" Hidan yelled at the man. They stopped and he glared down at Hidan. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

**"So you really don't remember me?"** the strange man asked. Hidan nodded and he sighed. Hidan gasped as he was hugged. **"My name is Kakuzu. I'm your lover and I missed you."**


	2. Chapter 2

_ **"My name is Kakuzu. I'm your lover and I missed you."**_

"Wait a minute how do I know you're telling the damn truth?" Hidan asked pushing away from the man's chest.

**"Because, I can tell you a lot about your self. Another thing is I know you felt safe when I hugged you just now didn't you?" **Kakuzu asked looking down at Hidan amused. The smaller glared at him and turned his head hiding his blush. Kakuzu placed Hidan gently on the ground. **"You still don't believe me do you?"**

"Of course not. You're a man, I don't remember you, I don't remember anything, and I'm a man too. Honestly I don't see why you or me would be interested in men," Hidan answered nodding. "I mean besides the fact that you'd practically crush any chick you tried to fuck, I don't see why you'd like men."

**"I don't, you're just special,"** Kakuzu answered. Hidan looked at him confused. **"What?"**

"Okay, I still don't get all of this. But, I'm damn hungry. Get me some food or something," he yelled turning away from tho other. He jumped as Kakuzu's arm appeared by his head with an apple. He took it and bit it happily. "Oh yeah, what the hell is that cloak you're wearing?"

**"It's to show that I'm part of an ****organization called Akatsuki. You were too but, something happened," **Kakuzu said turning away. Hidan glared at his back as he ate the apple. He threw the core at Kakuzu's head when he finished it. **"What?"**

"Nothing. Just throwing that somewhere," Hidan answered looking away from Kakuzu. He turned back to look at Kakuzu. "What's with the mask?"

**"It's none of your concern at this moment. But you should know that I'm not a trash can and do not take well to having food thrown at my back. So, do not do it again,"** Kakuzu said glaring at Hidan. Hidan turned away pouting. He barely heard Kakuzu sigh before he was in the air.

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu carried him to who knows where. After an hour Hidan stopped struggling and fell asleep. Kakuzu smiled and turned. He found the cheapest hotel he could and rented one room.

**"Hidan, wake up. You need to eat. Hidan, Hidan, damn it wake up already,"** Kakuzu said annoyed. He walked over to the bed and threw his partner onto it. Hidan lay there unconscious and sprawled. **"Hidan wake up already or I swear I'll violate you."**

"Mmmm," Hidan moaned in his sleep. Kakuzu shook his head and leaned down. He carefully untied the hospital gown on Hidan and smiled as it came off exposing Hidan's naked form. Kakuzu pulled off his mask and put three fingers in his mouth coating them in saliva. When he deemed them slick enough he pulled them out and pushed one into Hidan making him moan. Kakuzu slowly pushed the second in and stretched Hidan. He added the third and Hidan twitched.

**"Stop pretending to sleep already. It's annoying,"** Kakuzu said pushing his fingers into Hidan forcefully. Hidan opened his eyes gasping as Kakuzu rammed his prostate with his fingers.

"K-Kakuzu please stop," Hidan said as Kakuzu pushed his fingers in harder.

**"Why? You don't like it?" **Kakuzu asked still fingering Hidan's hole. Hidan shook his head. **"If you like it then say so and don't ask me to stop."**

"No, I want your cock. That's why I said stop," Hidan said pulling Kakuzu's face to his in a passionet kiss. "Please Kakuzu?"

**"Fine, only because of that face,"** Kakuzu sighed. He pulled his fingers free. **"And you said please for once in your life."**

"Kakuzu, please, I need you," Hidan begged. Kakuzu sighed and pulled his erection free. Hidan felt himself tense at the sight. "Ah, w-wait."

**"What?"** Kakuzu asked annoyed. He looked at Hidan's frightened face and shook his head. He rolled over and lay on his back. **"You do it. It won't hurt you as much."**

"You want me to ride you?" Hidan asked confused. Kakuzu nodded and crossed his hands behind his head. "Why'd you hide your hands? I might need help."

**"If I didn't I might hurt you Hidan. So this is for your benefit. So stop complaining,"** Kakuzu said shaking his head. Hidan stuck out his lip pouting. Kakuzu looked up as Hidan's head dropped. **"What?"**

"I can't. I can't do it. I don't even know if I do love you or if I even know you," Hidan said moving away from Kakuzu. The other sat up. "How do I know you even meant what you said? You weren't even there when I woke up."

**"Fine, you've caught me. I was doing this because our leader said to. It honestly meant nothing to me. So go on and pout but I'm sleeping. If you wake me up I'll maim you,"** Kakuzu said laying back down. Hidan looked at him and looked at the ground. He watched as tears hit the ground. After five minutes Kakuzu's breathing slowed signaling his slumber. Hidan put his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Alright, I don't know if there are any gods out there, but if there is, please give me my memories. I just want them back so I can remember who I am, and who anyone else is. Please and well, amen," Hidan said opening his eyes. He looked around and spotted a closet. Inside were some old clothes. Hidan took them and put them on. Kakuzu woke up and frowned as he saw the clock.

**"We overslept. Hidan, wake up we need to leave. Hidan? Hidan answer me,"** Kakuzu growled looking around. He saw no sign of Hidan, except the closet door open. He looked in and found nothing. Kakuzu quickly got up, dressed and left to look for his partner. He stopped as he saw a familiar insignia on a tree. Then another. He followed a trail of them to a bloody mess which he assumed was Hidan. **"Hidan, we need to leave now. We are going to be late for our meeting with the leader. Let's go."**

"No, I don't want to go anywhere with you. You don't like me, I can tell. I don't remember you even though you know me. I won't remember any of them. So why should I go anywhere else with you?!" Hidan yelled as he stood. He was bloody and healed. He glared at Kakuzu. He screamed and kicked as Kakuzu picked him up. "Put me down you asshole! Put me down!"

**"Not a chance. We're late and going to get yelled at. You're coming with me,"** Kakuzu replied. Hidan struggled to escape for five minutes as Kakuzu walked. Eventually he gave up and stayed silent. He looked around as they entered a dark cave. **"Sorry we're late. Hidan figured things out."**

"Oh, is that so, well, we should speak to him about his memory," a strange man said. Hidan groaned as he was dropped on his ass. The man had all sorts of piercings and orange hair. "Hidan, I am Pein. I am your leader."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hidan, I am Pein. I am your leader."_

"Okay so why am I here?" Hidan asked annoyed. He looked around at the other strange people with orange hair. "What the hell do you people want with me?"

"You, are here so we can find out what's happened to you," Pein replied stepping towards Hidan. The man scooted back until he hit something. He turned and crawled forward away from Kakuzu. "Stop moving."

"Why? How do I know you won't hurt me? And why the hell was he telling me lies and shit?" Hidan yelled at them pointing at Kakuzu. He whimpered as his hand was grabbed and broken. He turned as it was released. "Kakuzu what the hell was that for?"

**"You are being annoying. Now sit still and listen,"** Kakuzu growled flicking Hidan's head. The smaller man turned in anger and glared at the other. **"What?"**

"Stupid shit, don't fuckin' flick me. Actually don't fucking touch me at all!" Hidan yelled angrily crawling away from Kakuzu. "Now I'll have to wait for my fuckin' hand to heal. That'll take fuckin' weeks!"

"Hidan be quiet," Pein growled. Hidan turned and sat. "Do you have any idea how your memories were lost?"

"No," the other replied instantly. Pein sighed as he walked over, grabbed Hidan's cloak, and dragged him to another room. "What's with that?"

"I thought it'd be easier for you to answer without Kakuzu around," Pein answered. He looked strait at Hidan's eyes. "Do you have any idea why you can't remember anything?"

"Well," he started and scoffed. He shook his head. Pein felt confused as Hidan's look softened into one of sadness. "I don't know if it's a memory or not, but it seemed more like a dream. It involved Kakuzu. And someone named Jashin. Who is that?"

"Jashin is the god that you worshiped and he gave you immortality for it. But usually you'd heal immediately after an injury. So your broken wrist should be fine soon," Pein replied. Hidan looked at the mentioned injury and sighed. "What is it?"

"There is no way this will heal that soon. It takes weeks normally. And why would I worship some god? Is that what that sign in my head was?" Hidan asked still confused. He shook his head. "This is stupid."

"No, if you try praying to Jashin, things may come back to you. Just try it Hidan," he suggested.

"Fine," Hidan grunted. He closed his eyes. 'Lord Jashin? I don't know if this shit'll work, but I really need your help to remember who I am and who you are. If there is anything I can do to remember please tell me.' "Holy shit!"

"Why are you yelling?" Pein asked boredly. Hidan jumped up. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go kill a whole village," Hidan replied walking out. He came back smiling. "I forgot a weapon."

"I have this," Pein replied pulling out a large three pronged scythe. Hidan smiled and took it. Half an hour later Hidan came back covered in blood. He smiled as he sat opposite of Pein. "So, what do you know now."

"How to be depressed," Hidan replied suddenly. Pein looked at him confused. "I remember now okay. I-I'm in love with that stupid Kakuzu. I only have two fucking days to get him to fall in love with me, but Kakuzu was the one who put me in the hospital. So, it's hopeless and I should just get ready to die and join lord Jashin."

"Why are you saying things like that?" came a woman's voice. Hidan looked over and saw Konan. He tilted his head in confusion. "Kakuzu was truly worried about you. We only told him to look after you and to come back if you remembered Akatsuki. Otherwise he was to stay with you until you remembered."

"But he told me something completely different. That shit," Hidan growled. He looked at the floor and felt happiness go through him. He jumped up and left the room. "Kakuzu, we're leaving now!"

**"Who are you and what have you done with Hidan?" **Kakuzu questioned as he stood. He glared as the other chuckled. **"I was serious. Who are you and what have you done with him?"**

"Nothing. I am right fucking here. Now let's go!" the Jashinest yelled walking to the exit of their hideout. He smiled as he waited for Kakuzu. Immediately the smile disappeared as his partner walked out. "Let's go."

**"Go where? We don't have a mission," **Kakuzu countered. Hidan ignored him and started walking briskly towards the nearest town. He smirked as Kakuzu followed at a distance. He turned around and glared at the other after an hour of walking. **"What?"**

"Why the hell are you back there? Makes me feel like an enemy or something. Hurry the hell up Kakuzu! I'm tired and want to sleep. The longer it takes for you to get up here the longer we'll have to search for a hotel or something. Then it'll take even longer for me to fuckin' fall asleep and it'll be all your fault!" Hidan yelled at his slow partner. He frowned as Kakuzu walked the same pace to him. "You're fuckin' slow as hell right now! The fuck!?"

**"Shut up before I kill you,"** Kakuzu responded catching up. Hidan tensed at the threat. He shied away from Kakuzu as he stopped next to him. **"What?"**

"Nothing. I'll just shut up now. Seeing as you don't want me to fuckin' talk anymore. I'll shut the hell up," Hidan replied turning. He continued walking until a hand dragged him backwards. "What the hell do you want?! I'm trying to get to town you know!"

**"Well, I have questions for you,"** Kakuzu responded dragging Hidan to a cave. Hidan yelped as he was thrown o the ground. **"Alright. Question one: why are you acting so high and mighty? Two: what makes you think you can boss me around? Three: are you still mortal?"**

"I am not acting like anything. I don't think I can boss you around you were just slow. And I'm not telling you shit about my mortal being. So don't ask again," Hidan replied sticking his tongue out. He quietly got up as Kakuzu watched.

**"Were are you going?"** he asked as Hidan walked to the exit. The smaller man walked out with no answer. **"Hidan! Get back here! That little shit."**

"Humph what makes Kakuzu so cool? Why is he such an ass like this? Did-did I do something to annoy him?" Hidan asked no one. He sighed as he kicked a rock. He walked and kicked the rock again. "Would it be better if I just died?"

"In many people's opinions I'm sure it would be better if you died," came a reply. Hidan turned and felt his gut twist in fear. A man with brown hair and dark eyes was standing in front of three other people. They all bore leaf headbands. 'Why now?' Hidan asked himself in annoyance. He looked at the other three people. One boy was pale with dark hair and eyes. The other had bright blond hair and deep blue eyes with strange whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. Lastly the girl had dull pink hair and bright green eyes.

"So, which one of you said that?" Hidan asked arching an eyebrow in annoyance. The pale one raised his hand. Hidan shook his head. 'This is bad. I don't have any weapons right now, so I can't defend myself,' he thought frowning. "Well, what the hell do you people want? I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"We weren't asking. You're Akatsuki and we have orders to kill you on sight," the brown haired man declared. Hidan's face turned from a frown to a look of annoyance. He shook his head as they broke formation. He turned as the girl came at him with a fist raised. Hidan dodged her and spun as the blond attacked at the same time. He grabbed his arm and threw him back at his companions. They all stood watching Hidan as they whispered. He moved to the side and frowned as a kunai hit the ground warning him not to move.

"Damn it," Hidan growled as the group fanned out again. Hidan made a ready stance as they all attacked. "The fuck?! Four on one isn't fair!"

"We don't have to play fair. You are coming with us to answer some questions," the leader responded. Hidan dodged and threw them as they attacked. He screamed as wood came from the ground and wrapped around his leg. He struggled to break it as it slowly tightened. Hidan turned and glared at the leader.

"Damn it! What the hell is this?!" he screamed as another formation of wood formed on his other leg. "K-Kakuzu!"


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Sorry it took so long to update. Please don't hate me. There is some morbid themes for this chapter. So be warned. Anyway read, rate, and review. Thanks to everybody.

* * *

"Damn it! What the hell is this?!" he screamed as another formation of wood formed on his other leg. "K-Kakuzu!"

**"What is that moron screaming about now?"** Kakuzu asked out loud. He got up and walked out of the cave and stopped. He sighed heavily as he saw no sign of his loud partner. **"Where could he have gone?"**

"Kakuzu!" Hidan screamed from somewhere. Kakuzu immediately followed and found Hidan tied by wood against a tree. He looked around to find the culprits. He jumped out of the trees as a paper bomb flew towards him. "Kakuzu, it's a trap. Leave!"

**"What?"** Kakuzu asked looking for the people who set the trap. He smiled when he saw the headbands, but frowned as he saw four of them.** "Damn."**

"Stop right there and we won't hurt your partner," a man with brown hair declared coming from behind a tree. Kakuzu laughed. He looked at them waiting for their next move. A twig snapped behind Kakuzu making him turn as a blond ran up to try to restrain him. "Naruto! No!"

"Stop you idiot!" the girl screamed. Kakuzu turned grabbing the boy's head and pushed him to the ground. His team mates watched as he stayed on the ground. "Naruto!"

**"Well, I think a trade is in order. My partner for this brat,"** Kakuzu growled looking at them angrily. He waited daring one of them to step forward or even speak.** "Well?"**

"J-just give us back Naruto and we won't hurt you or your partner," the leader called over. Kakuzu frowned. He thought for a moment remembering the name Naruto.**_ 'Damn, I have the jinchuriki of nine-tails in my hand and I want to trade him for my idiot partner. But that would also result in a loss of money. Fuck,_**' Kakuzu growled internally. "Well?"

"No way, Kakuzu, just forget it. That's the nine tails. Just take him and get your fucking money. I'll be fine," Hidan yelled at Kakuzu. He sighed heavily and turned leaving the loud man with the enemy. "So, he really did just leave me here to die didn't he. Damn."

"We need to go after them and get Naruto back," the leader announced looking at the other two. They nodded together. "But, I'll take Sai and go after them. Sakura, take him back to the village for interrogation."

"Roger," the pink haired girl responded picking up Hidan. He tried to kick her and failed. He groaned as the wood around his torso tightened. "Stay still and it won't tighten any more."

"Fuck you all to hell and back, bitch," Hidan yelled as she started to jump away. "KAKUZU! COME HELP ME NOW YOU PRICK!"

"What are you yelling for?" Sakura asked as she jumped. "I thought Akatsuki was a terrible organization that didn't care about its members. And partners would even kill each other. Why would he come back to help you?"

"Hell if I know, I'm only hoping that he does. Otherwise, I know he just wants the money. Course that's all he cares about anyway. I'm done talking to you," Hidan spat as he looked forward. Sakura continued to hop from branch to branch as something came flying towards her. She automatically pulled Hidan in front of her to block the attack. There was a split second that she saw a hand and panicked. "FUCK! THAT SHIT HURTS!"

"What?" she asked looking to see the hand through the wood and Hidan's stomach. She stopped and looked around for the enemy. "Shit."

**"That's the correct word for your situation,"** a deep voice replied behind her. She screamed as she was stabbed through the chest. **"Hidan. You're so loud. What if her team mates come after us now?"**

"Well, they will now that she screamed. Plus you fucking stabbed both of us and they can track us using my blood," Hidan replied looking down at the hole in his abdomen. "Kakuzu, I should tell you that I lied to you before. I never regained my immortality. So unless we get to a hospital again. I'm going to die for sure this time."

**"You're kidding right?"** Kakuzu growled looking at his partner. He broke the wood and picked up the smaller man. Hidan opened his mouth to speak. **"Just shut up and let me take care of you."**

"That's...nice Kakuzu. Really...nice," Hidan whispered as he leaned into the large chest. Hidan smiled as he heard Kakuzu's heart beat and four faint others. "Kakuzu, I'm...so tired. Your...hearts sound so...nice. So tired."

**"Hidan, shut up and stay awake,"** Kakuzu growled leaping towards the hide out. He stopped outside and looked down to see Hidan staring at him with a small smile.** "What's with the smile idiot?"**

"You look...so handsome with the...sun behind...you like that. It makes me...damn happy that you'd...be so worried about...me," Hidan replied blinking slowly. Kakuzu growled and went inside. He looked around and sighed as he found no one else. He looked back down at Hidan and felt his heart stop. Hidan lay smiling in his arms smiling up at him.

**"Hidan, wake up. Now,"** Kakuzu ordered glaring at the other. He waited for movement but nothing happened. Kakuzu pulled his mask down and covered Hidan's mouth with his pushing air into his lungs. He started to panic as Hidan didn't respond. **"Hidan quit bull shitting me and get up. You can't just fucking leave me like this you little asshole. Wake up! Wake up!"**

**"Wake up!"** Kakuzu demanded again after sitting with Hidan for half an hour. He felt tears stream slowly down his face. Carefully he reached up and caught the tear on his finger. **"If I care so much about you now, why the hell would you leave me now? You accomplished your side of the deal with Jashin so why are you still going to die? Hidan, please don't leave me. I-I love you. You better have heard me. I will not be saying that very often to anybody."**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i took so long guys. Stuff was terrible over my break and I couldn't update. Here's the end of it, but if you don't like it tell me in the comments what I can change to make you happy. Love you guys! Later.

* * *

Kakuzu sat up as he felt something warm touch his face. He looked around to find Hidan gone. **"Hidan? Damn it."**

"What Kakuzu? Why're you yelling all of a sudden? I get up to do one fucking thing. And you sta-" Hidan's sentence was stopped an he was tackled and kissed. He blinked and smiled into the kiss. Kakuzu pulled away and looked at him.

**"Why're you smiling like a fool?" **Kakuzu asked looking at the other beneath him. Hidan shook his head and smiled even bigger. His smile faded as he was flicked in the head. **"You're an idiot."**

"The hell?" Hidan questioned as he scrunched his nose. Kakuzu frowned as Hidan pushed him off. "Why are you so so mean after you just kissed me?"

**"Well, you were, um, well. It doesn't matter. Just forget it," **Kakuzu answered as he sat up and looked at Hidan. He smiled as he looked at Hidan pouting. **"You're adorable Hidan."**

"What?" Hidan asked not sure of what he heard. He turned to Kakuzu and blinked. Kakuzu grunted as he was hugged tightly. "I was dead you know. I was on my way to lord Jashin's side but I woke up. Do you know why? Because you said you loved me and didn't want me to be gone. So he sent me back to you because you didn't want me to be gone. And for that Kakuzu I owe you my life and anything else you want that I can give to you."

**"Then shut up and let me do something else I've wanted to try,"** Kakuzu responded setting Hidan on his back. The smaller looked at him confused as his arms were separated and pinned to the ground. **"Don't move unless I tell you to, and relax."**

"What are you going to do?" Hidan asked curiously as Kakuzu used his tentacles to secure Hidan's arms down. "Hey, what are you doing?"

**"Just shut up and let me do what I want,"** Kakuzu replied pulling off Hidan's pants. The smaller stopped struggling and lay still. He watched as Kakuzu leaned down and kissed his inner thigh gently. A moan sounded as his crotch was nuzzled before Kakuzu licked his forming erection. Hidan moaned as he was taken fully into Kakuzu's mouth. His hips bucked in response to the pleasure of his cock being sucked expertly.

"Kakuzu, more please," Hidan begged as he felt his orgasm drawing near. His breath hitched as a finger entered him ruffly and painfully. He moaned as Kakuzu forced his fingers in farther. He screamed as he came in Kakuzu's waiting mouth. A small pop sounded as Kakuzu retracted his fingers and replaced them with something much thicker. He moaned as he was stretched by Kakuzu's thick cock and he thrust into him rapidly jarring his prostate. "Kakuzu! Oh Jashin! Kakuzu more please!"

**"Hidan call my name only," **Kakuzu growled against the pale skin of a shoulder. He panted as he felt Hidan tighten around his cock as he came. Kakuzu grunted as he pushed as far as physically possible into the small priest. He came deep in Hidan making the other moan wantonly. **"Hidan, don't you ever make a deal with Jashin where you could die ever again. If you do I swear I'll fuck you until you bleed and then I wont touch you for a month."**

"Oh, Jashin, that's a big threat there Kakuzu. Would you really?" Hidan panted with a smirk. He moaned as Kakuzu slowly pushed into him again. A moan sounded as Kakuzu thrust into him slowly. "Kakuzu do you really love me?"

**"Of course you idiot. Now shut up, you're ruining the mood."** Kakuzu bit Hidan's pale neck leaving a mark showing his ownership. He let his thrusts gain in force but not speed making the smaller man squirm. **"Hidan, you can speak. I didn't mean that earlier."**

"Oh, shit. Kakuzu, how are you doing this to me? Normally I'd hate you for going so slow, but now it feels so amazing."

**"Just enjoy it then instead of understanding."**

"Yes, oh fuck yes. More, please Kakuzu," Hidan pleaded shamelessly. He moaned loudly as Kakuzu forced their lips together in a hot passionet kiss. Loud moans filled the hide out as the pair melded together in delicious friction. They clung to each other tightly as they climaxed together for the third time. Hidan looked at the tan man above him with a stupid smile as he leaned up to kiss him. "I love you Kakuzu."

**"I love you Hidan. But if you ever threaten to leave me in any way shape or form again you will regret it. Do you comprehend this?"** the large man asked threateningly. Hidan nodded with a wide smile. He wrapped his arms around the large neck hugging him tightly and waited for him to speak. **"Answer me."**

"Fucking hell! Yes, I understand. You punish me if I try to die ever again. I get it. Now shut up and let me cuddle you," Hidan yelled back. He huffed and pushed his head into the strong stitched chest. He gasped as a hand moved over his head petting him. He sighed and let the soothing touch lull him to sleep.

**"Hidan, wake up. The others are here,"** Kakuzu declared shaking his lover gently. He groaned and shook him again. **"Hidan wake up. Now."**

"Kakuzu," Hidan whined as he opened an eye. Kakuzu's masked face obscured his vision. He reached up and touched the familiar face. "Carry me."

**"What?"**

"Carry me, please."

**"Fine. But you better wake up or I'll drop you."**

"I will," Hidan answered as he was picked up and carried to the meeting. "Love you Kakuzu."


End file.
